Retention
Retention is a 2.0 Extreme Demon created by WOOGI1411. It is built with his unique style, and is very difficult due to tight sections, input spamming, mixed dual segments, difficult timings, and confusing memory. Due to this, it is considered either an Insane Demon or an Extreme Demon. It makes use of unique block designs and decorations, as well as shading. It also has a background effect near the end. The level is currently #73 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, having fallen from the main list. Retention was initially Insane Demon-rated by the community, but eventually was switched to Extreme Demon. Gameplay The first cube section is heavily timing-based. The ball part following is similar. Then there is another cube part, but this one has some memory. Then there is a tight ship part with several orbs. It turns into a UFO for a short time, then goes back into a ship part with similar difficulty. This leads to a short wave spam, followed by an easy cube and a simple ball part. Then there is a double speed cube part with two four spike jumps. Then, there is a ball segment with one tricky timing. It has a moderately tight ship sequence afterwards, followed by a short ball and an easy cube section. Then there is a relatively simple ball part, followed by a moderately tight ship part. Then there is a tricky timing-based robot segment with many traps, followed by a short cube and another robot part. The robot part is short however, and then there is a very tricky cube part, leading into the drop of the level. This part shows the text "WOOGI1411" and "RETENTION". It starts with a very difficult robot and UFO dual, followed by a wave and ball dual. These dual segments are both very difficult and require great skill and timing. Then there is some mini wave mashing in a 4 block space, followed by an auto cube section that leads into a timing based robot and cube dual. The dual is then a robot and ball dual, which requires more timings. There is then more mini wave mashing, followed by an auto cube leading into a cube and ship dual. After the player passes this, they go into a rather tight mini ship, followed by more mini wave mashing. Then an auto cube leads into a dual with a robot and a ball. After passing this timing-based area, there is a very long cube part with '''many '''timings, tricks, and traps. It shows the text "Lets Do It!!!" with 3 half speed 2 spike jumps at the end of this section. Then there is a '''very '''tight ship sequence. Then there is a dual cube and robot section, which requires great timing. Then there is an auto cube with the text "Yeah!". Then there is a difficult timing ball segment, followed by a short UFO segment. Then there is a difficult cube section, leading into the final ship sequence with the text "GG". Then, the level ends. Fails * RLOL crashed at 88%. * MaxiS9 crashed at 87%, 95%, and 97%. * SoulsTRK crashed at 56%, 74%, 85%, 90% three times, 94% and 95% five times. * Cosine crashed at 95% 4 times, and 96%. * TheMineber crashed at 86% 2 times and 97%. * Happy crashed at least 20 times past 90%, and made the meme "woogi is kill self". * Krazyman50 crashed at 95% twice, then 97%, before beating the level. Trivia * WOOGI1411 nerfed the level to verify, and it is still his hardest level. * Due to the complicated gameplay and transitions, players on 144hz encounter an excess of bugs and physics issues which are not present on 60hz. ** Riot has verified and uploaded a version compatible with 144hz monitors. * Many of the completions of this level arose from mobile players. * Community ratings changed the in-game difficulty of Retention from the widely-accepted "Insane Demon" to a low-end "Extreme Demon". Walkthrough Category:2.0 Levels Category:Levels with silver user coinsCategory:Extreme Demon levelsCategory:Levels with user coinsCategory:Long LevelsCategory:Insane Demon levelsCategory:Featured LevelsCategory:Top 100 Category:Insane Demon levels